The present invention relates to an apparatus capable of measuring a mechanical quantity and outputting a measured value wirelessly.
What is generally called an RF tag has been developed which uses an electricity supplied through electromagnetic induction to active a circuit and thereby transmit a preset ID number wirelessly and which is beginning to be applied to a goods distribution management and a management of admission tickets. Attempts are currently under way to connect a physical quantity sensor to such an ID tag. For example, as disclosed in JP-A-2001-187611, a temperature sensor is connected to an RF tag circuit on a printed circuit board, and the temperature sensor mounted on the printed circuit board is then entirely molded with plastic to form an ID tag with a sensor.